Maki (Soul Calibur)
How Maki joined the Tourney Maki (マキ, also read as 摩希) is a boss character who only appears in Soulcalibur Legends. She is the counterpart of Geki, and she fights alongside him during his second and third battles. Maki is a Fu-Ma ninja, and after coming in contact with a shard of Soul Edge, she and Geki became Guardians. She wields a red staff with a mace-like object at each end. She was mutated by the power of Soul Edge, with purple skin, pointed ears, while her right leg resembles Nightmare's mutated arm. After being resurrected, Maki plans to build an army of ninja, using Soul edge as the catalyst. Suddenly, a Nobody named Axel marred her. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Maki holds her staff near the ground. After the announcer calls her name Maki swings her staff at her side then thrusts it saying "What does a deserter want?" Special Moves Sakura Kunai (Neutral) Maki throws a kunai set at her opponent saying "Here!" Senpu Kon (Side) Maki runs to her opponent and swings her staff up. Reppu Seikon (Up) Maki jumps into the air spinning her staff around her. Enfu Zesho Kyaku (Down) Maki rapidly kicks her opponent. Sakura Shippu (Hyper Smash) Maki makes hand signs saying "Just give up." then a swarm of small then large pink tornadoes fly at the opponent. Konzan Arashi (Final Smash) Maki thrusts her staff at the opponent five times saying "Have a taste of this!" If she hits, she follows by swinging her staff at the opponent nine times, then vaults on her staff and kicks him/her in the jaw, then slams her staff down, knocking the opponent away. Victory Animations #Maki holds her staff at her right, then spins and swings it left saying "Haven't you learned?" #Maki thrusts her staff and takes out a kunai set saying "Quite reckless." #Maki vaults on her staff then swings it around her before positioning it above her and saying "Now that you've seen my power, it's only seconds until you melt!" On-Screen Appearance Maki runs in and swings her staff out saying "You're persistent!" Trivia *Maki's rival is the Nobody of Lea and the Flurry of Dancing Flames, Axel. *With her Soulcalibur Legends voice actress unknown, Maki shares her English voice actress with Ashei, Francesca Lucchini and Yomi. *Maki shares her French voice actress with Kazumi Mishima, Dialga, Devil Kazumi Mishima, Purple Proton, Faith Connors, Mabel Pines and Eric Lecarde. *Maki shares her German voice actress with Shelby Woo and Sypha Belnades. *Maki shares her Arabic voice actress with Princess Shokora, Eric Lecarde, Paula and Pericci. *Maki shares her Mandarin Chinese voice actress with Farangis. *Due to being unplayable prior to Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers, Maki is one of the few Soul Calibur characters to have a mix of both quotes from her game of origin, Soulcalibur Legends and original quotes. Category:Soul Calibur characters Category:Playable characters Category:Female characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Evil Aligned Characters Category:Previously Unplayable Characters